<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乔樱】樱叶之容 by kyugen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998779">【乔樱】樱叶之容</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen'>kyugen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>* 关于樱的327诞生日参企划文<br/>* bgm-探し物</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乔樱】樱叶之容</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 关于樱的327诞生日参企划文<br/>* bgm-探し物</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  速答环节。</p><p>-  最先想到的食物？</p><p>“奶油浓汤。”</p><p>-  最先想到的国家？</p><p>“意大利。”</p><p>-  最先想到的花？</p><p>“樱花。”</p><p>-  最先想到的一个朋友？</p><p>“……Cherry Blossom。”</p><p>-  “樱花”？那是什么，人的名字吗？</p><p>“是的。一个朋友的，有着特殊意义的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>-  “最美好的回忆”，是什么颜色呢？</p><p>-  闭上双眼，在记忆中寻找一副光景。它有着令人怀念的气息，像是一张封存已久的老照片；它有着温暖如午后阳光的感触，像是阳光洒落在庭院中小憩的躯体上；它被如此小心地藏于心底，像是将一坛酒层层封好贮存酿造。</p><p>他伸出手。那片澄澈的蓝似乎就在手边。明朗清澈的天空，徐徐微风与拥着身体的暖阳，风声轻动，枝丫摇动，樱粉的花瓣飘飘摇摇，织一片与“他”相衬的薄毯。</p><p>-  那是在哪里呢？</p><p>“上学的道路。”</p><p>-  上学路上的樱花道吗？真是普通呢，不过也很有青春气息。听起来也不错。</p><p>“很‘普通’啊……那还是算了。让我再想想。”</p><p>-  “普通”没什么不好，人生正是“平凡”编成的绘本。不过如果您这样说的话。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>-  没关系。这样的话，也许我们可以从谈话开始。请您放轻松，然后回忆并讲述。</p><p>“这样的话就能够找到吗？”</p><p>-  重要的东西，翻阅到的话，马上就会明白的。那么——</p><p>“是呢，那就从……最初的时候开始吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样想起来，那个时候还真是令人怀念。”</p><p>孩子们自由地玩闹着，从孩子的嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的稚嫩声音。母亲们与老师交谈时，小虎次郎动用他肉乎乎的四肢，向独自坐在角落抱着玩具的小孩子爬过去。</p><p>“呀！”</p><p>突然的哭喊声惊到母亲们和老师，女性们的注意力马上被吸引了。从声音传来的地方，被抓乱了头发的孩子呀呀哭着，身旁天真懵懂的小虎次郎坐下来吮着手指，在母亲赶来时张开手臂。</p><p>“啊，真是抱歉。”“嗯嗯，没事。还是小孩子。”</p><p>温雅美丽的女性抱着哭泣的孩子安抚，小虎次郎还不明所以地看着那孩子。</p><p>“虎次郎，为什么要这么做？”</p><p>母亲在询问，小虎次郎伸出手指向伏在母亲胸口的小孩子。</p><p>“粉！”</p><p>“是头发的颜色吗？”</p><p>小虎次郎举起双手，肉嘟嘟的小手像花朵一样绽开。</p><p>“樱！”小虎次郎看向母亲，试图让她明白自己的意思，“樱——”</p><p>“啊，是樱花的颜色呢。”孩子的哭声弱下来，女性向小虎次郎的母亲行礼，“你好，我是樱屋敷，薰的母亲。”</p><p>“你好，我是南城，是虎次郎的母亲。是樱花呢，虎次郎，名字和头发的颜色都是‘樱’呢。喜欢的话，要和他好好相处哦。”</p><p>“哦！”</p><p>小虎次郎看了看埋头在母亲颈窝的小孩子，又看了看孩子的母亲，眼睛亮亮的模样惹笑了对方。</p><p>“小薰，是小虎次郎。没事的。”樱屋敷哄慰着小薰，示意他转回身打招呼，“和小伙伴问好，小薰。”</p><p>小薰眼圈红红地看向他，吸吸鼻子，又回身抱住母亲。</p><p>“不要！”</p><p>孩子尖细稚嫩的声音惹笑了母亲们。南城把小虎次郎放回地上，拿出手帕擦干净他的脸和手，温柔地揉在小虎次郎头上。</p><p>“要和小伙伴好好相处哦，小虎次郎，然后，受到欢迎的第一步，首先是要温柔地对待他们。”</p><p>小虎次郎似懂非懂地点着头，摇摇晃晃地站起来走向抱着母亲的腿不肯撒手的小薰。</p><p>“小，薰！”小虎次郎指着小薰说，仰起头向母亲确认，然后拿起小薰掉在一旁的娃娃送给他，“虎次郎！”</p><p>“……虎次郎。”母亲的手托在身后，小薰还是试图躲在母亲身后，“唔，呜——”</p><p>“虎次郎！”小虎次郎举起娃娃，还不能好好控制中心的身体向后倒去，他模样呆呆地跌坐在地上，却在母亲担心地想要将他扶起时笑起来。</p><p>“小薰！”</p><p>被叫到的小薰躲到母亲身后。探出头看一眼，再缩回去。</p><p>“虎次郎……”小薰轻轻摇晃母亲，然后指向小虎次郎手里的娃娃，“虎次郎！”</p><p>母亲们面面相觑，明白了小孩子的误会而失笑。小虎次郎和小薰都不明白母亲们的笑意，只是被爱抚在头顶，揉晕了小脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>-  这还真是……听起来非常可爱。</p><p>“虽然自己也不记得了，但母亲们拍了照片，还总是在提起这件事。那家伙的脸色每次都难看得不行，如果不是碍着母亲们，大概早就把照片毁尸灭迹了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>小孩子的成长很快速。很快他们便有更加灵巧的身体，学会语言，也理解话语。</p><p>后来他们说，虎次郎的“多情”大概在儿时就有所体现。幼稚园时的小虎次郎总是缠着白净可爱的小薰，被问到“小虎次郎为什么这么喜欢小薰”的时候，小虎次郎仰起头。</p><p>“小薰是最好看的小朋友。”</p><p>——“和其他人也要好好相处哦，虎次郎。”</p><p>虽然母亲这样说，最常见到小虎次郎的地方，还是小薰身边。</p><p>“那小薰喜欢虎次郎吗？”</p><p>“虎次郎？”小薰低头看看手里的玩偶，然后扬起头，“虎次郎！”</p><p>“不是说这个虎次郎哦，是小朋友的虎次郎。”</p><p>小薰歪着头感到不解。小虎次郎跑了过来，小薰伸出手。</p><p>“大猩猩！”</p><p>“小薰，不可以这么说小朋友哦？”</p><p>小薰看着小虎次郎，小虎次郎停下来，举起双手。</p><p>“大猩猩。”小薰指向小虎次郎，老师哑然失笑。</p><p>“小薰，要好好叫小虎次郎的名字哦。”</p><p>小薰抱着他的娃娃。小虎次郎盯着他然后笑起来，露出漏风的一口小白牙。小薰把脸藏在娃娃后面，稍稍露出眼看着他。</p><p>“虎次郎。”</p><p>“嗯，小薰是好孩子。”</p><p>小薰捏捏手里的娃娃。</p><p>——这个之外的“虎次郎”，不需要。</p><p> </p><p>国小入学的时候，小薰戴着小黄帽，背着小书包。</p><p>“小薰，”小薰扬起头，母亲向他微笑着，“小虎次郎也在这所学校哦，很快又能见面了呢。太好了。”</p><p>“小薰！”</p><p>小薰听见小虎次郎的声音，小薰转过头看见小黄帽掉到脑袋后面的小虎次郎。小薰看见小虎次郎欢快地跳起来向他招手然后跑过来，小薰松开母亲的手啪嗒啪嗒地逃走了。</p><p>“小薰！”</p><p>“不要！大猩猩走开！”</p><p>那年新生的辅导老师们，都记得有两个孩子体力特别好，刚入学的时候就围着学校跑了好几圈，然后双双脱水躺进了医务室。</p><p>“运动要适度哦，小薰，小虎次郎。”</p><p>医务室的老师悉心教导后拉上了帘子，让孩子们安心休息。后来这里成了孩子们的温馨港湾，隔一段时间总要相亲相爱地结伴过来一次。虽然来的时候一个两个都气鼓着脸，离开的时候小虎次郎总是牵在小薰的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“‘我的梦想——’”说到这里，他又忍不住笑起来，从发出声音，到捂住肚子，最后前仰后合，似乎要笑出眼泪。</p><p>“我的梦想——长大后要成为动物园管理员，把大猩猩都赶出去！我不要和大猩猩作同学！这是最后一次！”</p><p>小薰如此宣言道——向小虎次郎。后来虎次郎当着他的面反复笑得前仰后合，薰把指节攥得直响。年幼的孩子还不懂得自己被贴心照顾，准备升学时关系友好的母亲们愉快地商讨，然后把他们送进同一所学校。</p><p>“小薰，国中也可以在一起了哦。”</p><p>“什么？”小薰——薰感到迷惑，但他很快便明白过来。</p><p>“小薰！”小虎次郎——虎次郎的声音传入他耳中，薰感到身体里仿佛有羚羊的因素在复苏，“早上好！啊，等一下，小薰！”</p><p>“你放手！”被虎次郎眼疾手快地拉住手腕的薰甩着手，吵闹惹来了围观，薰的脸肉眼可见地红了个透，“放手，大猩猩！还有不要那么叫我！”</p><p>“啊，什么？”虎次郎愣了愣，“小薰？薰？”</p><p>“叫我樱屋敷！混蛋！”</p><p>“诶，为什么？”</p><p>后来整个国中的人都叫他“小薰”，包括虎次郎。薰领会并被迫接受现实，怀抱着脱离这个称呼的理想拼命学习，并成功考入最好的一所高中。</p><p>“真不愧是薰呢，真厉害。”母亲由衷地称赞着，不过她看起来还准备告诉他一个好消息，“听说虎次郎也考上了哦，虎次郎也很努力呢。”</p><p>“什么？”薰忽然想起来似乎很久都没有被虎次郎纠缠，他努力地回忆了一下，想起虎次郎每次放学后拎着的看起来沉甸甸的包。</p><p>“薰！我考进和你一样的学校了哦！”晚上虎次郎打电话给薰，开心地把这个好消息告知给他。</p><p>“你这个混蛋！”</p><p>薰挂掉了电话，虽然很生气，又不能够发脾气。他注意到墙上的日历，走过去注视时间。平时看起来吊儿郎当的虎次郎明明每次考试都是平均值上下，为什么要在最后的时候突然认真起来？</p><p>“混蛋。”薰嘟囔着。他就不该告诉虎次郎自己想要报考的学校……</p><p>等等。薰跑去翻看手机信箱，信箱里满满都是虎次郎发来的消息。</p><p>「To 薰：你准备去哪所学校啊？」</p><p>「To 大猩猩：不告诉你。有时间在意这种事情，还不如去专注你自己的考学。」</p><p>「To 薰：嗯，好。加油，薰！」</p><p>「To 薰：我也会加油的！」</p><p>“不要胡乱加油啊！”</p><p>薰头疼地坐在书桌前。但是想一想，就算在同一所学校也不一定是同一个班，和国小、国中不同，高校的话，人与人之间的距离肯定会更远的。</p><p>但是令人难过的是，这点距离并没有妨碍虎次郎在午餐时间开启“薰雷达”。</p><p>“樱屋敷，今天又和南城一起吃饭吗？”</p><p>薰想要摆脱年少的阴影，所以他一把捂住进门就要喊“小薰”的虎次郎的嘴。</p><p>“哈哈，抱歉。”向同学友好微笑的樱屋敷回身便是修罗脸，“敢在别人面前那么叫我，我让你明天就变成生物室的标本。”</p><p>虎次郎并不在意他的威胁，但还是体贴地照顾了少年的心思，一边大大咧咧地把手臂搭在薰的肩膀上，一边向他身后的同学招手。</p><p>“抱歉了，樱屋敷我先借走了。”</p><p>“你这家伙是有多可怜，除了我之外就找不到其他可以一起吃便当的人了吗？”</p><p>“虽然和他们一起抢面包也不错，啊，果然小薰的便当看起来很好吃。”</p><p>薰拿着便当盒抬手，躲开虎次郎的筷子。“这是我的便当，可不是为了你做的，给我有点自知之明。”</p><p>“小薰还是这么小气啊。我的也可以分给你哦。”</p><p>薰看了看虎次郎的便当盒，蛋卷金灿灿地仿佛融着金箔，光是看着就似乎能够感受到味蕾的雀跃。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>“我说你……”虎次郎的筷子已经伸到了面前，薰看了眼手里还拿着的便当，不甚情愿地张开嘴，“唔。”</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“哼。”薰知道虎次郎是自己做便当的。不得不说他的手艺确实也还不错，“总是这么单调的东西。除了蛋白质也考虑些其他的东西吧？”</p><p>“蛋白质可是好东西。你看！”虎次郎向他展示手臂上的肌肉，薰默默看着虎次郎愈加舒展开的肩膀，不做理睬。</p><p>体格、身高、甚至受欢迎的程度，虎次郎都远远超过了他。薰感觉自己快要得偿所愿了，但不知为何又觉得索然无味。</p><p>“小薰？”虎次郎发觉他的走神，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，“怎么了？”</p><p>“这个，太甜了。”薰忽然变得严苛起来，“还有这个，调味太过。饭也是，口感一点都不均匀。你还差得远呢，肌肉脑大猩猩。”</p><p>“真是挑剔啊。”虎次郎挑挑眉头，一伸筷子从薰的便当里夹了块肉，“多谢款待。”</p><p>“还给我，混蛋！”薰本能地抓去他的手腕，但食物已经被虎次郎喂进嘴里。叼着筷子的虎次郎被他抓在手腕拉过去，睁大了眼与他四目相对。</p><p>“啧。”</p><p>“……小薰，你刚才咋舌了吧？”</p><p>薰松开手端庄正座。“你在说什么？”</p><p>“不可以哦，我要告诉阿姨。”</p><p>“你是小学生吗？”</p><p>“小薰才是。”虎次郎忽然凑近上来，睁大眼注视垂眸的他的眼睫，“和幼稚园时候一样。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“——小薰是同学里，最好看的一个。”</p><p>-  咳。嗯。照片里的那位男士，有着模特的资质。</p><p>“明明同龄的男生都声音变得很难听、或者开始长很难看的胡子、再或者像我这样肌肉都失去控制一样地膨胀起来，身体变得硬邦邦的，他还是原来的样子。”</p><p>- 也许你是想说，像是樱花的花苞，正如樱花一般逐渐绽开。</p><p>“啊，是呢。确实是这样的。‘人如其名’的……那样的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你干什么？”</p><p>闹着要休息的虎次郎爬到他身后，盘腿坐下来，伸手拢起他的头发。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>虎次郎用手指梳理他的头发，绕过耳梢、抚过颈后。薰安安静静地一动不动，虎次郎看见他白皙的皮肤，他连皮肤都仿佛透着樱花那样好看的颜色。</p><p>“薰的头发又变长了。”虎次郎向他的头发握成一束，用手指丈量，像这样在脑后扎起的话，还有一扎长，“女孩子一样。”</p><p>“哈？难道有人说只有女性才能留长头发吗？留长发的男性也很多的好吗？”</p><p>“哎，你在生什么气嘛，什么都没有长，只有脾气变大了吗？”</p><p>“你说什么？”薰把笔拍落在桌上，转身揪起虎次郎的衣领，“不过是个头大了点，你在得意些什么？你就只有肌肉在快乐地接收蛋白质是吗，营养成分都用来长身体了，只有脑子还是芝麻大。”</p><p>“长肌肉有什么不好吗？薰才是，吃那么多还这么瘦，吃进去的东西难道都用来当脾气的燃料了吗？”虎次郎说着环上手臂丈量他的腰身，像是发现什么新奇之物一样惊奇地睁大了眼。</p><p>“少动手动脚的。”薰拍打他的手，虎次郎的动作稍有迟疑。</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”虎次郎回过神，看着近在咫尺的薰，他的视线越过镜框看来，他的头发泛着淡淡的好闻的气味，“薰，你用了香水吗？”</p><p>“香水？什么？”薰迷惑地嗅嗅身上的味道，“你是鼻子坏掉了吗？啊，从脑子就开始坏掉了吧。”</p><p>“薰是不是偷偷地用了阿姨的香水？没关系，我不会告诉她的。”</p><p>“我才没有！”薰否认着，然后想到了什么一样，拢过头发捧在手中嗅了嗅，“是香波的味道吗？但这个不是很淡吗？”</p><p>“淡？除了薰的身上，谁都不会有这样的气味了。”虎次郎说着推了他一把，俯上身去凑近他颈边嗅着气味，“薰真是精致啊，这么精心地调制自己的气味吗？”</p><p>“你是真的脑子坏掉了吧？喂，你干什么？”</p><p>虎次郎感到胸口有些痛，他撑起身看向仰躺在身下的薰，听到自己心跳的同时经历了人生第一次被触发的生理反应。</p><p>“你快点——”</p><p>“等一下。”虎次郎抓住薰推在胸口的手，脑子短路了一样地拉着他的手触碰自己的下身，“我觉得，你还是不要乱动得好。”</p><p>手指触碰间硬挺的东西，薰怔怔盯着眯起眼的虎次郎半晌，被松开的手落在地毯上，然后缓缓抬起。</p><p>“你这发情脑变态！”</p><p>薰跑出去的时候虎次郎盘着腿坐在那里，捂着脸望着天花板发呆。</p><p>其实这不是什么需要深思熟虑的事情。虎次郎很早以前就知道的，甚至可以说早在幼稚园的时候就已经告白过的。</p><p>「小虎次郎为什么这么喜欢小薰？」</p><p>“那当然是因为……”虎次郎喃喃自语着，不自觉地怅然轻叹，“薰是……”</p><p>是在他的世界里，染满了樱花颜色的最美好的薰。</p><p> </p><p>- 是樱花呢。樱花的意象，樱花的颜色。那确实是很美好的景色，也是很美好的颜色。</p><p>“大男人说什么粉红色，哈哈，这还真是让人感到羞耻啊。”</p><p>- 有什么关系呢，对美好的事物感到美好，不是某一类人的特权。您也应该明白的。</p><p>“嘛，这倒是了。但是最开始的时候，难免都会心存芥蒂。”</p><p> </p><p>薰在避离他。虎次郎清楚地察觉到了这件事。他在午餐时间站在薰的班级的后门，而薰已经在下课时飞快地抱着便当从前门离开了。</p><p>虎次郎第一次没有试图去寻找薰。如果继续注视他的模样，怀中蠢蠢欲动的某物一定会飞快地破蛹而出，不可收拾。</p><p>“虎次郎，你有考虑过之后的事情吗？”</p><p>三方会谈前，父母亲向他问道。</p><p>“虎次郎一直是让我们放心的孩子。但是，也因此令人担心。”</p><p>“虎次郎努力的方向，是什么呢？”</p><p>虎次郎的方向，是樱花盛开的地方。</p><p> </p><p>- 樱花。满满盛开的樱花，有着最为纯粹的颜色。</p><p>画布上铅色勾勒出细小的花的轮廓，一朵一朵，一片一片，一丛一丛。他似乎陷入了回忆之中，有着最美好的颜色做铺衬，却又弥漫着难免酿成的苦涩。他在酝酿，沉入从回忆而生的情绪，再剥开层层蚕茧走出来。</p><p>他走出来，然后诉说已经成为回忆的过去。</p><p>“我想我应该背向樱花所在的地方。所以我对他说，我准备离开这个国家。”</p><p> </p><p>“薰，我有事情和你说。”</p><p>虎次郎出现在门口时，薰在收拾书包。薰的同学察觉到怪异的气氛，蹑手蹑脚地溜出门去。薰低着头收拾书包，将它拎在手中走向虎次郎在的地方。</p><p>“让开。”</p><p>他们很久没这样并肩走在放学的路上。虎次郎没有像平时一样缠上来，薰还是一如既往的平静冷淡。</p><p>“薰，你之后果然是要升学吧。”</p><p>“是，那又怎么了？”薰的身后贴着“社会地位”的标识，升学是从一开始就决定好的，这也是薰自己的意愿，他也已经想好了升学的方向。不管虎次郎会不会跟上来，像这样靠近的关系，也都到此为止了。</p><p>“薰，我考虑过了，”虎次郎望着路边青绿的樱树，纯粹的美丽着的樱花飘零得一片不落，那片颜色等待着依附的树枝上青葱退去后，才会再次铺满，“毕业之后，我准备去意大利。”</p><p>“……意大利？”</p><p>“对，艺术之都意大利——”虎次郎打起精神，用夸张的姿态赞扬歌颂，“我要去接受艺术的熏陶，追逐灵魂的美好。”</p><p>“……哈？就你。”薰跟着他短暂地停下来，然后继续行走，嫌弃的声音微微颤抖，“怎么，你要去当演绎之星吗——‘电影界的新秀——返祖猩猩’。”</p><p>“才不是。”虎次郎哼着声跟上去，“是食物。你不觉得我很有做菜的天分吗？开一家名字优雅的意大利餐厅、布置浪漫风情的店面、身后放着高雅的葡萄酒——我就像这样，”虎次郎学着电影里的主厨模样行礼，“美丽的小姐或者先生，请问您需要些什么？”</p><p>“……蠢死了。”</p><p>“这可是我崇高的理想。”</p><p>“关我什么事。”</p><p>薰唔哝着往与他相反的方向别开脸。虎次郎追上去，探出头追着他的脸看。薰抬手挡着脸被他追得转了一圈，烦躁地甩开手冲他大喊。</p><p>“你烦死了！”</p><p>“薰？薰——”</p><p>“我对生物学没有一点兴趣！大猩猩去追求艺术还是学做菜什么的我才不感兴趣！你给我放手，混蛋！放手！”</p><p>薰掰开他的手，甩开他逃走了。虎次郎伫足在那里摸摸脑袋，默默蹲下来抱住自己。</p><p> </p><p>- 哦呀。</p><p>“啊……还有过这样的事呢。”</p><p>- （笑）</p><p>“哎……果然这样的事情不该说的。我太不小心了。”</p><p>- 请放轻松。如果您怀有防备的话，混杂入编造想法的回忆会改变颜色的。</p><p>“是这样吗？唔，好吧。总之，嗯……”</p><p>- 请这样继续下去。没关系，您所诉说的事情，不会泄露出去。</p><p>“那么……嗯，那天晚上……”</p><p> </p><p>薰没有回家。</p><p>虎次郎在外面发了两个小时的呆，漫无目的地逛了很久，等到天黑时才回到家。</p><p>“虎次郎，今天回来的好晚啊。是和薰出去了吗？”</p><p>“……没有。只是随便在外面逛了逛。”</p><p>“那薰已经回去了吗？”</p><p>“……什么意思？”</p><p>“诶？”南城露出担心的神情，“樱屋敷家打来电话问小薰的事情呢。好像现在都还没有到家的。你没有和他在一起吗？”</p><p>“回家路上是……还……”虎次郎感到一阵头痛，他拍在额头，“那家伙。”</p><p>“虎次郎？”</p><p>“我手机没电了，可以先把你的借给我吗？”虎次郎把包放到地上，重新踩进准备换下的鞋子，“我去找他，如果他已经回去了的话，给我打个电话。”</p><p>虎次郎想也没想地跑出去，但是薰能去哪里呢？很少和同学出去游玩的薰几乎都是直接回家的，就算有事晚了些，他也会在天黑前到家。</p><p>虎次郎翻开手机拨打薰的电话，他的手指飞快地点触键盘，拨出数字。回铃音响着，随后是薰的声音。听过无数次的语音信箱刚刚开始虎次郎便挂断了。反正他也不会听的。</p><p>「To 薰：喂，你在哪里？接电话！  虎次郎」</p><p>「To 薰：联系一下家里，阿姨他们很担心。  虎次郎」</p><p>「To 薰：混蛋家伙！给这个号码回电话！  虎次郎」</p><p>虎次郎漫无目的地游走在灯红酒绿的商业街，他看见那些牌子上写着「Bar」的店铺，但是服务生因为他身上的制服禁止他入内。</p><p>薰是讲规矩的人，他应该不会这样做。</p><p>虎次郎一家店一家店的透过玻璃找过去，哪里都没有薰的身影。他匆匆地扫过一眼便离开，他这样笃定那一瞬间没有发现薰的话，薰就不在那里。</p><p>虎次郎走到一处有些昏暗的地方，他看见一个不属于英文词汇的单词写在牌子上。店外的招牌上写着“意大利面”之类的东西，虎次郎想这是一家意大利餐厅。</p><p>迎客铃响着，一位男性朗声说了句“Benvenuti”，然后用外语腔的日语说道：“欢迎光临”。</p><p>虎次郎看到只穿着衬衫的薰坐在吧台，虎次郎快步走过去，抓在薰的肩膀将他翻过身。</p><p>“你干什么？”薰神色平静地说着，面前是甜点和一杯果汁，“粗鲁。就你这个样子，还想开意大利餐厅？”</p><p>“哦？你说想要开意大利餐厅的，就是这个人吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”薰扶着头别过脸去，虎次郎愣愣地听着他说，“连意大利语都不会，就准备要出国什么的……怎么会有这么愚蠢的人——哦，毕竟是只有肌肉发达的大猩猩。”</p><p>薰的声音有些低哑。虎次郎在店主的热情中坐下来，听他介绍意大利和意大利的菜式以及经验和建议。转过身的薰低着头，看起来是在回复信息。虎次郎听见他吸了吸鼻子，忽然之间感觉心化成了一摊淡奶油。</p><p> </p><p>“薰。”</p><p>“别和我说话。”薰甩开他的手走在前面，虎次郎轻易地追上去。虎次郎暼着他的头顶，冷不防地在他停下来时撞上他的肩膀。</p><p>“别以为出国是那么容易的事情。”薰回过身，声音低沉又凶狠地说着，“语言、知识、钱财和关系。如果是以留学的形式出去的话，最好尽早打点，自己出去的话——”</p><p>“薰。”</p><p>“你干什么——”</p><p>虎次郎抓住他的肩膀，朝着他向前几步。薰被他推搡着靠上墙壁，难得没有挣扎，只是低着头微微颤抖。</p><p>“这种事情是我家父母要操心的，薰什么时候这么婆婆妈妈了。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“薰该关心的才不该是这种事情。”虎次郎的手下滑，越过手腕，轻柔地捧起他的手，“薰要关心的是我才对吧。”</p><p>“谁要关心你……”</p><p>“薰。”虎次郎低下头，从下方看着他因为疲惫而眯起的眼，这副模样，既让人心疼，又叫人好笑。</p><p>“你笑什么！你这个没心没肺的混蛋——”</p><p>“薰——”</p><p>虎次郎的声音很温柔，温柔地像是在他耳根用棉花轻轻搔弄。薰打着颤愣在那里，然后虎次郎吻上去。他知道这是薰的初吻，薰初吻的味道，有点咸，也有点甜。</p><p>薰在下一刻回过神，本能地抗拒着收回手，又被他抓回手掌。虎次郎长得这样高大，像是为了让他无法拒绝一样。他被藏在虎次郎的胸口，这样狼狈地任人赏味。</p><p>“你给我等着……”虎次郎放开他时，薰难堪地抿着唇，涎液挂在嘴角，但他不想去舔舐，“等我回去给手机充上电，我就马上——”</p><p>虎次郎没让他继续说话。薰也无法再继续说话。</p><p> </p><p>虎次郎把薰完好无损地送回了家。因为薰看起来晕头晕脑的，还额头发热，虎次郎说薰有点不舒服，在商业街找了家店休息时睡过了头。</p><p>“谢谢你，虎次郎。小薰。”</p><p>“……我去洗澡。”</p><p>薰胡乱地推搡开母亲的手走入玄关。虎次郎笑着请樱屋敷不要在意，然后离开。</p><p>“我做好决定了。”回到家里的虎次郎郑重地说道，就像国中他决定埋头在题库中时一样。那时他说“我想要升入xx高校”，而现在他说，“我想要开一家意大利餐厅。”</p><p>虎次郎是稳健可靠的孩子，所以做好决定的事情，他便一定会去做。</p><p>为了开一家意大利餐厅，他要做的准备有很多，首先他需要前往意大利修行，在前往意大利修行前，他需要突破语言难关。</p><p>他有一年的时间，那一年的时间里薰的耳边都充满了难以入耳难听至极的歪门日本口音意大利语。</p><p>“薰！”</p><p>感到疲惫时，虎次郎丢下手里的词条本，不理薰正在学习升学材料，拥在他腰间倒下去。</p><p>“我去意大利的时候，你要安安分分地学习。”</p><p>“哈？”薰挣了挣，虎次郎侧过身把他抱在怀里，像只大猫一样在他头顶磨着下巴。</p><p>“不许交女友，不许交男友。啊，还有不许吃别人做的意大利菜。”</p><p>“你在说什么蠢话！”</p><p>“对了，学期休息的时候，你过来意大利找我吧。我去租个两室的住处——啊，不对，一室应该就够了。”</p><p>“虎次郎！”</p><p>“让我抱抱。”虎次郎贪婪地吮吸，蜷着身将他也窝作一团，“这样的味道之后要有好久都闻不到了。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>虎次郎感到薰的身体僵硬起来，他奇怪地抬头探看。耳尖通红的薰一如既往地别开脸躲避他的注视，虎次郎想到什么，曲起腿顶进他双腿间。</p><p>“薰？”</p><p>“你放手——”</p><p>“薰，”虎次郎起身翻到他上方，直白地注视着他，“让我们变得成熟起来，像个大人一样地分别吧。”</p><p>“你是蠢货吗……”</p><p>在薰眼中映出的，是不自觉地红透了脸又笑得发憨的虎次郎。薰可没有说同意，他只是没有拒绝——不，是因为虎次郎太强硬了，不给他拒绝的机会。</p><p>他的眼圈脸颊都像是碾破了樱花成汁沾染，他的身体也是。虎次郎爱惜地亲吻、抚摸，然后欣赏，被薰张开手扣在脸上，硬生生把他的视线从下身移走。</p><p>青涩的年岁他们没有太多准备，也就是说即便如此薰也接纳了他。薰捂着嘴眯起双眼，眼泪在眼眶里打着转，硬是不肯涌出去。薰死死咬着嘴，因为家里还有其他人在，发出声音的话，会被家人察觉。</p><p>床铺小心地颤动，薰的身体止不住地颤抖。虎次郎抚着他的小腹，抚着他的腰身，抚着他的腿在掌心抓揉。他像是扑在一丛樱枝中，将之摇动，桃粉的樱瓣颤动着，丰饶诱人地颤抖着，愈加叫人沉迷沦陷，叫人爱不释手。</p><p>虎次郎在那一天体会到了属于男性的快乐，享受到了能够享受到的所有，心满意足还意犹未尽。薰在那一天失去了很多，失去了保有的矜持、失去了一些普通的男性的快乐、失去了大概是尊严之类的某种说不清道不明的东西。然后得到了人生的初体验。</p><p>这有些太快了不是吗？也许只是因为他们察觉到余下的时间不是很多，所以争分夺秒地去提前补足会在未来缺少的东西。</p><p> </p><p>- （笑）</p><p>“嗯……绝对不要告诉他。要不来勾手指吧。”</p><p>- 不惜做到这种程度吗？</p><p>“我可是已经做到这种程度了啊！”</p><p>- 咳。嗯。没关系。请您相信我的职业素养。请继续吧。</p><p>“……等等，先不要笑好吗。我看到你在笑了，请你不要笑好吗，请你拿出职业素养，不要笑好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>分别的时间很快就到来了。虎次郎随时可以离开，但他坚持要等到送薰进入大学。</p><p>像是为了迎接新生一样，道路旁的樱花灿烂地盛开着。充满朝气的、璀璨耀眼的，樱花大片大片地绽放，将道路、天空，都染作樱花的颜色。</p><p>虎次郎想，樱花是很霸道的。因为当樱花绽放，它便充斥了世界。然后，他的薰也是。薰连指尖都在颤抖，只是碍于路人，仅仅在他身边低语道：“你真的是烦死人了……”</p><p>- 樱屋敷，你和谁一起来的？父母吗？</p><p>- 不是，是男朋友。</p><p>——什么的。樱屋敷无法接受这种事情。</p><p>不，不对。这种家伙才不是他的男朋友。总之，这样，那样，这种家伙才不是他的男朋友。</p><p>虎次郎看着他微笑，把头上戴着的帽子摘下来，戴在他头上，拉着帽檐压低，然后俯下身。</p><p>薰安静地闭上了嘴。</p><p>“等你毕业了，我来接你。”</p><p>“……不需要。”</p><p>薰从虎次郎手里接过行李箱，捏着帽檐压低。虎次郎看着他走远，如同脑海里所描绘的浪漫场景般转身，他们在樱花道的中间相背而行，前往经历初次开始的独自的人生。</p><p>“虎次郎。”</p><p>虎次郎听见匆匆的脚步声和薰的声音。他很久没有这样乖乖地叫自己的名字，这让虎次郎有些惊讶。</p><p>“薰？”</p><p>虎次郎在回过身前便被揪住领口。他被拉低下去，薰仰起头等在那里。</p><p>樱花是如此的甜美。虎次郎想，也许这就是世界级的味道。</p><p>“敢出去乱搞我就把你丢进Po River。”</p><p>薰松开手，洒脱地转身离开。虎次郎忽然有点犹豫。他觉得他应该追上去抓住薰，然后耽误一下他的入学。</p><p> </p><p>- 接下来的时间里，似乎没有那样多的樱花在了，是吗？</p><p>“意大利也不是没有樱花，但那样盛大的果然还是没有的。”</p><p>- 单身的感觉如何？</p><p>“意大利的浪漫风情是一种好文明。不过不是太适合我。”</p><p> </p><p>虎次郎独自一人在异国他乡，靠着开朗温和友善的性情开始了自己的修行。而薰终于得到了清净，之后满是电子机械设备的研究室中多了个稍许格格不入地穿着和服的年轻人。长途电话很贵，但好在网络总是可以联系到各种各样的地方。薰的邮箱充满了虎次郎的美食记，以至于他专程打了个电话，就为了冲虎次郎吼一句“别给我的邮箱发那种东西！我找不到导师的课题联络了！”</p><p>就算是薰生气的样子，也很可爱。虎次郎抱着电脑入眠，屏幕那边是黑着脸的薰。</p><p>说起来现在他们已经是南城和樱屋敷了。</p><p>在最初的热情渐渐消退后，他们的关系也趋于平稳。适当的联络，适当的热情。南城一直都很忙，后来樱屋敷也变得繁忙了。</p><p>但是因为他们已经约好了，南城全神贯注于他的工作。菜肴也好、甜品也好，他的双手塑成了意大利的味道。南城一直记得和樱屋敷的约定，约好在他毕业的时候去接他。</p><p>然后南城兴高采烈地算好时间回到日本，被樱屋敷劈头盖脸地骂了一通。</p><p>“不是都说了我要继续研习吗？”</p><p>樱屋敷还没毕业。南城被打回了意大利。</p><p> </p><p>- （笑）</p><p>“说好的职业素养呢？我真的可以相信你吗？”</p><p>- 我想这不在职业素养的范畴内。</p><p>“啊，算了。总之因为他想要继续学习，说好的事情只有推后了。他继续学习，我也刚好有更多的时间，在修行结束后，去周游了一圈。这对我来说也是件好事，因为意大利的味道，远不仅仅是那样。但是因此而太过贪心也是不行的，因为味道也是需要钻研的，在这件事情上，我和他在做的，并没有什么不同。”</p><p> </p><p>南城终于被告知可以回来。他迅速地订好了最近的机票，然后直奔樱屋敷还在的学校。</p><p>南城扑了个空。樱屋敷剥夺了南城的快乐，因为他租住在学校外面，并且基本已经完成了毕业相关事宜。</p><p>“这是南城虎次郎。和他打个招呼吧。”</p><p>进屋的时候樱屋敷忽然说道。南城愣了愣，听见个女声说道：“您好，我是卡拉。很高兴认识您。”</p><p>“这个女人是谁？”南城情绪激烈地指着桌子上的仪器质问。</p><p>“你发什么神经！这是我的毕业作品——AI卡拉。”穿着和服的樱屋敷姿态端庄地坐下来，“总之就是这样了。”</p><p>“这样是哪样？”南城想要发神经，“你背着我养了女人？”</p><p>“哈？你过来的时候是把脑子丢在垃圾站了吗？”</p><p>“薰！”南城扑上去。</p><p>大男孩只是想要找个借口撒撒娇。就算是樱屋敷也懂得的。大男孩南城撒娇撒了个爽。这大概是他人生第一次也是最后一次享受恋人的温情。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会变成之后那样呢……”</p><p>- 之后？</p><p>“总是在吵来吵去。说实话我完全不知道为什么在吵。但是总之一直都在吵。”</p><p>- 是吗？</p><p>“甚至连早上穿哪双袜子这种事情都能吵上几句，到底是为什么呢？”</p><p>- （笑）</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>- 那难道不是，从一开始就一直这样吗？</p><p>（看起来南城先生，还没有那样的自觉。某种意义上来说，这也是一种天分。）</p><p>- 那么，南城先生，请问您找到了吗？</p><p>“找到什么？”</p><p>- 最为美好的、充满幸福感的记忆中的景象。</p><p>“啊……这样一想，”南城先生向后靠去，仰着头，像是失去了梦想，“那种东西，真的有吗？”</p><p>- 南城先生真是有趣的人。</p><p>“嗯？是吗？”</p><p>- 但是没关系。（我挑选音乐，将它播放，轻快的音乐声环绕在空旷的室内，南城先生的精神会得到舒缓，他平静并放松下来。）请您再稍微等待一会儿，我想应该不需要太久。</p><p>“嗯好的。我可以先看一眼吗？”</p><p>- 不好意思。请您保持在距离线外。</p><p>如果你需要依靠直觉来描绘记忆，那么，就需要摒除那些被繁杂的思绪扰乱的心念。</p><p>事实上，属于这对恋人的画卷，已经很清晰了。</p><p>那是在春樱绽开的时节，再稍后一些的时间。樱花漫天铺地，灿烂又盛大，而尚未被他们察觉的，青葱的叶片就在其后相伴。它们早在相依，却至今不曾彼此发现。</p><p>高傲又霸道的樱花，与这宽怀包容的葱绿，正是相衬。</p><p> </p><p>- 好了，南城先生。</p><p>- 愿您与恋人的颜色，永不凋谢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是在2月份就完成的文 先发到这边存档好了<br/>第一人称的第三者是一位根据委托人的描述绘画的人 绘画内容是重要的回忆<br/>这是乔为樱准备的礼物<br/>以及这是在当时写后记的时候才发现的应景的事情</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>